


Fancomic: Working Partners

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rust needs a new suit to wear. Marty is the one who pays for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Working Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

러스트 2012년에 입고 다니던 양복은 마티 옷 빌려 입은건 가 새로 산 건가 궁금해 하며 그렸다.

바텐더 시절도 그려보고 싶어서.

여기까지.

이런 식의 게이 오해 소재는 딱 저 정도의 관계를 좋아해서 많이 그리는 편인데 그릴 때마다 어느 정도까지 괜찮은 건지 조심스럽다.

내가 그린 게 혹시 누군가에게 공격적이거나 불편하게 느껴지진 않나 하는 생각을 종종 한다.  
난 그런 의도가 아니었다고 해도 몰라서 그랬다는 게 면죄부가 되어 주진 않으니까 조심하려고 하는 편인데..어려움.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
